jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Troodon
Troodon (or Troödon) was a small theropod that lived during the Late Cretaceous period. It was one of the most intelligent dinosaurs that ever lived, if not the most intelligent. Troodon could reach a length of 2.4 metres (7.9 ft) and a weight of 50 kilograms (110 lb). Discovered in 1855 by Ferdinand V. Hayden, it was among the first dinosaurs found in North America. More real-life information: Troodon at Wikipedia. The Lost World novel Troodon has never appeared in any films or novels. However, it was mentioned in The Lost World novel, although not as an InGen dinosaur. Dr. Richard Levine was talking to Dr. Marty Guitierrez about a colleague of his named John Roxton whom had discovered what he believed to be a Velociraptor skeleton in Mongolia. However, it was really a Troodon skeleton Jurassic Park-inspired games The Lost World: Jurassic Park Troodon appears in the Sega Genesis The Lost World: Jurassic Parkvideo game. Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Troodon is number. 039 of the Carnivore Ones that can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Jurassic Park: Survival It was planned to appear in Jurassic Park: Survival. Jurassic Park: The Game Troodon appears in Telltale's Jurassic Park: The Game. It was the unnamed nocturnal dinosaur in the game; its identity only being revealed later on in the game's storyline. They are very slender theropods with a pale body, dark dorsal stripes and a red underbelly. They also have a series of quills or spines running down their backs - it is unknown if these are protofeathers or collagenous. Most likely for cinematic effect, Telltale has given the Troodon large glowing eyes. This is possibly due to a Tapetum lucidum, a tissue in the eyes of many animals that reflects light through the retina in order to see better in the dark (like a cat's eyes). As a side effect, they cannot stand intense light and can be held at bay with a simple road flare. These Troodon are designated Species IG74726f6f646f6e, but according to Laura Sorkin's research journal, their scientific name is Troodon pectinodon. They are descibed to be extremely intelligent, perhaps even more so than the ''Velociraptor''s, and are shown to travel in large packs. The Troodon vocalizations consist mostly of a sinister clicking sound, similar to that of a crow or raven. When the animal is attacking, it makes a low snarling sound, and when it is excited, it makes a guturral screeching noise. The reverberating sound of their vocalizations is enough to send other dinosaurs fleeing in fright, even including the predatory species. The Troodon most likely using their sinister sounds to instill fear within any dinosaurs mind. Curiously, some of the Troodon vocal sounds are that of an elk similar to other dinosaurs in which animal sounds were also used. Telltale also added a unique behavior in which the Troodon uses powerful toxins in its saliva to paralyze its victims. The toxins cause hallucinations, slowly making the victim suffer. Unless the infection is treated by an equally powerful tranquilizer, the victim goes into a series of convulsions, including uncontrolable shaking. The final stage is paralysis and brain death. After this, the Troodon drags the living corpse to a secluded area and rips open its abdomen with its claws and teeth. Finally, the Troodon lays its eggs in the mangled torso and incubates them there until they hatch. It is presumed that the hatchlings would proceed to eat the corpse from the inside out. This method of rearing young is similar to that of the tarantula hawk wasp, which lays its eggs inside the bodies of caterpillars and tarantulas. If the Troodon is not breeding, it devours the victim alive, often accompanied by other members of its pack. Apparently, the Troodon was one of the unlisted species in the park (similar to the Spinosaurus in Jurassic Park III), as they were deemed dangerous and hard to handle with little tourism appeal, along with the ''Velociraptor''s. They would eventually escape from the Quarantine Pens and create massive damages and chaos during the Isla Nublar Incident. However, they were eventually wiped out by the Napalm Bombing. Jurassic Park: Builder Troodon is one of the available dinosaurs on the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. New threat JP Telltale.jpg|Hidden amongst the wilderness on Isla Nublar. Troodon 3.jpg|Closing in on Nima. Troodon.JPG|Attacking and killing Jess. INGEN Field Journal 12.png INGEN Field Journal 13.png T. pectinodon.png|Troodon pectinodon. user4233_pic4405_1322865014.jpg|Artwork. Trivia *Vargas is the first person in the franchise to be eaten by the Troodon''s. *The ''Troodon can be considered one of the main antagonists in Jurassic Park: The Game. *Their venom resembles that of the Komodo dragon, which does not directly kill their prey but rather leaves them to suffer until they collapse from shock and paralysis. Komodo Dragons will also begin to eat their victim while it is still alive. *''Troodon'' is the first nocturnal predator in the Jurassic Park franchise, and one of the only three carnivores that use venom as a hunting method (the other two being Dilophosaurus and Procompsognathus). *''T. pectinodon'' is not a real-life species of the animal; rather, it is named after the genus Pectinodon, a junior synonym of Troodon. *Telltale cleverly justified the lack of evidence for venom on the fossil record by making the venom salivatory rather than injected through fangs. *Like many of the animals in the Jurassic Park franchise, the sounds of the Troodon were created by combining the sounds of modern animals. The Troodon's vocalizations appear to have been created by mixing together dolphin clicks, various small bird calls, and the mating call of a bull elk. Its snarls are similar to those of a leopard. *The breeding habits of the Troodon''s is very similar to that of some insects, as stated by Laura Sorkin. *It's persumed that once their eggs hatched from within their victim's abdomen, the baby ''Troodon''s would devour the victim alive and from the inside out. *''Troodon is the first, and probably the only, parasitic dinosaur seen in the Jurassic Park franchise. *''Dilophosaurus'' and even Velociraptor''s fear the ''Troodon''s. *The ''Troodon''s' eye color was originally going to be yellow, according to the Jurassic Park: The Game trailer. *''Troodon may be the deadliest dinosaurs in the Jurassic Park franchise. *Telltale wanted to give fans the idea of dinosaurs being related to birds by the small quills on the Troodon''s' body, similar to the ''Velociraptor''s seen in ''Jurassic Park III. *Despite being practically a monster in the game, it perhaps comes to some surprise that in real life Troodon''s' was quite an ordinary, even feeble, animal that fed on small mammals and lizards, and scavenged kills made by larger predators such as ''Tyrannosaurus. *If one looks at the Troodon''s' underbelly, they will notice it is red - most likely indicating that the animal is venomous and to stay away. *The purpose of the ''Troodon's glowing eyes is possibly as a defence mechanism. If this is the case, the eyes are likely used to momentarily startle enemies, giving the Troodons just enough time to escape. *Because they were created by Laura Sorkin instead of Henry Wu, it is likely that she completed the genetic code before creating them, as this is how she originally thought the dinosaurs should have been created in the first place, thus making Troodon the only genetically complete dinosaur in the park. *It's also possible that the purpose of the Troodon was to replace the Velociraptor''s as the smartest dinosaurs in Jurassic Park since it was depicted as being just as intelligent and even deadlier, similar to the ''Spinosaurus replacing the T. rex in Jurassic Park III as being larger and more fearsome. *Since the teeth of Troodon didn't tell paleontologists much about its true diet, it could either be fully carnivorous, or omnivorous (eats both plant and meat). However T. Pectinodon, at least, appears to be fully carnivorous. *No other dinosaur films or games had ever featuring such a fearsome dinosaur like these T. Pectinodons. Mostly they are using larger and stronger carnivores as the main villain, such as Giganotosaur, Allosaur, Carnotaurus, and most likely, T. rex. Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dromaeosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Expanded Universe Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Unlisted Dinosaurs Category:2011 Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:1997 Category:1995 Category:Poisonous dinosaurs Category:Main Antagonists Category:Carnivores Category:Small Carnivores Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dromaeosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Expanded Universe Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Unlisted Dinosaurs Category:2011 Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:1997 Category:1995 Category:Poisonous dinosaurs Category:Main Antagonists Category:Carnivores Category:Small Carnivores Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dromaeosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Expanded Universe Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Unlisted Dinosaurs Category:2011 Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:1997 Category:1995 Category:Poisonous dinosaurs Category:Main Antagonists Category:Carnivores Category:Small Carnivores Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dromaeosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Expanded Universe Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Unlisted Dinosaurs Category:2011 Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:1997 Category:1995 Category:Poisonous dinosaurs Category:Main Antagonists Category:Carnivores Category:Small Carnivores Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dromaeosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Expanded Universe Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Unlisted Dinosaurs Category:2011 Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:1997 Category:1995 Category:Poisonous dinosaurs Category:Main Antagonists Category:Carnivores Category:Small Carnivores Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dromaeosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Expanded Universe Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Unlisted Dinosaurs Category:2011 Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:1997 Category:1995 Category:Poisonous dinosaurs Category:Main Antagonists Category:Carnivores Category:Small Carnivores Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dromaeosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Expanded Universe Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Unlisted Dinosaurs Category:2011 Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:1997 Category:1995 Category:Poisonous dinosaurs Category:Main Antagonists Category:Carnivores Category:Small Carnivores Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dromaeosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Expanded Universe Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Unlisted Dinosaurs Category:2011 Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:1997 Category:1995 Category:Poisonous dinosaurs Category:Main Antagonists Category:Carnivores Category:Small Carnivores Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Category:Villains